The Expression of Her Eyes
by CharlieFem
Summary: As Elizabeth walks the gardens of Netherfield with Mrs Hurst, she overhears Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy jokingly talk about Elizabeth's supposed marriage to the gentleman. His comments makes Elizabeth wonder if he really is looking at her only to find fault, or if there is indeed another reason. Her curiosity and slightly more daring behaviour changes the path for ODC. E&D HEA.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I've been around here forever but never posted anything of my own before, but now I felt it was about time! So here is my first attempt. English is not my first language but I have a fair knowledge of it and promise to do my best. Comments are more than welcome!

The story is a "what if" that has always been on my mind since reading Pride & Prejudice, and starts with the conversation that Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy had during a walk at Netherfield. I always felt that Elizabeth could have overheard them and wanted to explore what would have happened if she did.

I have a few chapters written and a general plot line worked out but I have no idea what length this will be and I know sometimes stories can get a life of their own. But I can definitely promise you an E&D HEA. And there will be some slightly more daring behaviour from ODC than what Miss Austen wrote. Rated T for now. Some sections might slide into M and if so I will warn before those chapters and change the rating.

* * *

 _[Miss Bingley] often tried to provoke Darcy into disliking her guest, by talking of their supposed marriage, and planning his happiness in such an alliance._

 _"I hope," said she, as they were walking together in the shrubbery the next day, "you will give your mother-in-law a few hints, when this desirable event takes place, as to the advantage of holding her tongue; and if you can compass it, do cure the younger girls of running after officers. And, if I may mention so delicate a subject, endeavour to check that little something, bordering on conceit and impertinence, which your lady possesses."_

 _"Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?"_

 _"Oh! yes. Do let the portraits of your uncle and aunt Phillips be placed in the gallery at Pemberley. Put them next to your great-uncle the judge. They are in the same profession, you know, only in different lines. As for your Elizabeth's picture, you must not have it taken, for what painter could do justice to those beautiful eyes?"_

 _"It would not be easy, indeed, to catch their expression, but their colour and shape, and the eyelashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied."_

 _At that moment they were met from another walk by Mrs. Hurst and Elizabeth herself._

 _"I did not know that you intended to walk," said Miss Bingley, in some confusion, lest they had been overheard._

 _"You used us abominably ill," answered Mrs. Hurst, "running away without telling us that you were coming out."_

 _Pride and Prejudice, chapter 10_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As Mrs Hurst took Mr Darcy's disengaged arm, Elizabeth was left to walk by herself. Darcy felt the rudeness and suggested they move to a wider path that would fit them all, but Elizabeth was quick to say her goodbyes and run off to seek her own paths in the more untamed nature away from Netherfield.

She did so in what seemed like a gay manner, but as soon as she had put some distance between herself and the party, and reached a little copse of trees she stopped and her countenance turned serious and pensive. For, while Mrs Hurst had prattled on about nothing of consequence, Elizabeth had pretty much ignored listening to her and had not missed the conversation going on between Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy on the other side of the hedge. She was sure she had heard them correctly but she was at a loss for what it could mean.

From the very first moment of making the acquaintance of Mr Darcy and the Bingley sisters Elizabeth was made aware of their sense of superiority and she had no inclination in getting to know any of them better after that. Her opinion had only strengthened after arriving at Netherfield to tend to Jane. So it did not surprise her that Mr Darcy and Miss Bingley would talk to her in a mocking manner.

But why had they made the subject a supposed marriage between Mr Darcy and herself? It was beyond absurdity in every possible way. Maybe that was why Miss Bingley found it a good joke to bring up in conversation with the man in question.

To Elizabeth, it was odd enough to hear Miss Bingley jokingly chatter on about the unlikely couples presumed felicity, but the really shocking part was Mr Darcy's response. Why had he not just ignored such silly remarks? He had even encouraged her to continue by asking what else she proposed. And more importantly, why had he talked about her eyes as if he truly did admire them? His voice had not sounded mocking or superior then. Indeed, in an almost wistful tone he had added his own observation about the expression of her eyes as well as her eye-lashes being "remarkably fine" – that's what he had said.

Elizabeth let her mind wander back to her previous interactions with Mr Darcy. Since their first meeting, she had known how little he thought of her looks – "tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt him". At Lucas lodge he had asked her to dance – but it was because he was being coerced into it by Sir Lucas, even tho he handled it in a galant way. He had stared at her from across the room, and attended to her conversation during a big part of that visit. She had thought it was to find fault with her but the more she thought about it, the more she felt it did not add up.

For while he seemed like a proud and disagreeable man used to looking down on others, it did not make sense that he would single her out so to ridicule. Because although he must be used to women with more sophisticated manners than hers, she had to admit that there was sillier people in Hertfordshire that could amuse him if that was what he was looking for. So why then was he staring at her?

Her mind turned to the events of the evening before. Mr Darcy had been writing his letter and Miss Bingley had tried to get his attention, which he ignored as much as was possible. But as soon as Elizabeth herself started discussing the merits between the speed of ones thoughts versus the carelessness of ones writing style with Mr Bingley, he had put his pen down and been more than willing to enter the conversation.

He had also indirectly asked her to dance – again! She thought it was to get an opportunity to despise her taste, but he had seemed surprised at her rebuff, and now she was wondering if maybe he was serious in his request for a dance. She let out a laugh at the thought – the stern Mr Darcy wanting to dance a reel with her. Then she suddenly remembered that she had in fact noticed that his eyes were fixed on her quite frequently before he came up and suggested that reel. Then she had felt that it was equally strange that he would look at her with admiration, as that the reason was that he disliked her. She could not account for it, but with the new information she had just overheard today she started doubting her theory that he was just looking to find fault. Either way, she had to admit that his character was certainly more complex than she had originally thought.

Elizabeth let her thoughts then wander to Miss Bingley. Now, she was a person whose character was easier to figure out. Elizabeth could not understand how Jane could see any good in her, or her sister for that matter. To Elizabeth, Miss Bingley was everything that was insincere. Her attitude towards the second Bennet sister was almost bordering on hostile. It was like she was feeling threatened by the very presence of Elizabeth. But why? The only thing Miss Bingley really seemed to want was Mr Darcy. And she was really acting in a jealous way, constantly pointing out Elizabeths inferiority and putting herself forward as a good match. Why would she do that if Elizabeth was only a joke to the two of them?

To her, it was quite clear that Mr Darcy was bored with the simpering manner of Miss Bingley, and perhaps Elizabeth's inclination to argue with him and challenge his opinion was a refreshing occurrence to a man who was used to never having his opinion questioned. As a studier of characters, Elizabeth realized that Mr Darcy was a real challenging riddle of a man to figure out, and she decided then and there to pay more attention, and hopefully have him pegged before her visit at Netherfield was up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – The first chapter was so much in Elizabeth's head that I didn't want to leave you with just that, so here is chapter 2 right away.

 **Chapter 2**

That evening after dinner Jane joined the party downstairs, and was attended to by Mr Bingley. Mr Darcy chose to read book, so Miss Bingley did the same, although she seemed much more interested in the copy he was reading than her own, which she had chosen just because it was the second volume to his.

Determined as she was to pay closer attention to Miss Bingley and, more importantly, Mr Darcy, Elizabeth took great pleasure in observing how the former tried to garner the attention of the latter – in vain, one might add.

When all her attempts seemed destined to fail, she turned to Elizabeth and suggested she join her for a turn about the room. Elizabeth had kept a book in her lap but had not missed how Mr Darcy had kept his focus entirely on his reading no matter the attempts of Miss Bingley. Until now. The instant Miss Bingley said Elizabeth's name, Mr Darcy looked up and as they started walking he unconsciously closed his book entirely.

Elizabeth saw all this and with her new determination of figuring out the puzzle that was Mr Darcy, she decided to keep an open mind. Only yesterday evening when she had noticed him staring at her, she had come to the conclusion that he must have found something wrong with her, because it was just not possible that she was the object of admiration to such a man. But what if she was wrong? What if he did look at her as someone to admire. Or at least as someone of interest. Perhaps she was so much unlike the women he was used to, that he found her puzzling and was trying to figure out her character – just like she was trying to understand his.

At least that made more sense than that he would look at her because he found her reprehensible. It also would explain Miss Bingley's jealousy. Was that why Miss Bingley had joked about her and Mr Darcy's nuptials? Had Miss Bingley seen his looks and interpreted them as admiration, and was trying to mock him out of it by painting a not so favourable picture of what matrimony with Elizabeth and all the relatives she would bring to the table, would look like?

Elizabeth was torn from her thoughts as Miss Bingley started a conversation with the man in question. She heard him comment that he could better admire their figures from where he was sitting, and Miss Bingley exclaiming loudly, and then asking Elizabeth how to best punish him for such a speech. Elizabeth was quick to reply.

"Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination," she said. "We can all plague and punish one another if that is our intent. Intimate as you are with Mr Darcy, you must know how it is best done."

As Miss Bingley claimed she had no knowledge of how to go about it, Elizabeth turned directly to the man himself.

"It seems to me, Mr Darcy, that you are a man who prefers to watch from afar, rather than engage with other people, as I have observed on more than one occasion. One could wonder if you deem everyone around you – present party included – as not worthy of your time, or maybe you are just a man who does not enjoy conversation?"

She turned back to Miss Bingley then. "In either case, the most appropriate punishment for Mr Darcy would be to approach him, and exchange words with him as he has showed time and time again that he loathes the activity."

But Mr Darcy spoke up before Miss Bingley had a chance to say anything.

"I think you know very well, that you are completely off the mark with certain parts of your statement. But then I have noticed that you find great delight in giving opinions which are not your own. I would be a fool indeed if I felt the conversation of intelligent and well-read people to be a punishment, and as you are aware – in the circles I frequent I have plenty of opportunity for such exchanges."

The last was added to give the idea that he was talking about his time in town, but Elizabeth did not miss how, during his speech, his eyes were focused on her alone, and his raised eyebrow hinted that he was challenging her to understand the deeper meaning of his statement. The intensity of his eyes made the room feel cramped and like their was suddenly a shortage of air. Elizabeth did not know where to look as he continued.

"However, there might be some truth in that I do not always find it easy to come up with interesting things to say, and it is true that idle small talk does not interest me. So if I have nothing of import to say, I prefer to observe. By your own account, Miss Elizabeth, we are not so different in this, for you yourself have admitted to watching my behaviour and paying attention to my manner on several occasions instead of approaching me. Is it not fair to say then, that you prefer observation over talking as well? And by your own claim, in this we are alike?"

Elizabeth felt heat rise to her face. But as she could not resist a challenge, and definitely was not ready to let Mr Darcy win their verbal sparring, she decided to get back in the game. Had she not just claimed that engaging with him was the best way to punish him? She was going to prove herself right in this, and with that justification, she lifted her eyes to boldly meet his.

"I guess I should be embarrassed at being found out, Mr Darcy, even if it was by my own words. I have prided myself on being a good study of character, but it seems I have failed to turn that cleverness of study towards myself. But then again, I do not think I shall take up the activity now, as no one with a sound mind would want to find out every fault with their own character. I'd much rather enjoy the follies of others than observing my own. It would be so much harder to come to the conclusion myself that I'm not tolerable enough, than to laugh off the opinion as ridiculous when uttered by someone wholly unknown to me."

She could see that her words hit the mark, in that Mr Darcy coloured, looked severe and was momentarily silent. Miss Bingley, who had felt left out by the previous exchange took this opportunity to pull Elizabeth away to continue their turn. Mr Darcy picked up his book again, cursing under his breath for letting himself be drawn in by Miss Elizabeth and at the same time regretting his own words that first evening, which he had no idea were ever heard by her. But it was apparent they had as she so cleverly threw them back in his face.

The evening ended soon after that, as Jane was tired and Elizabeth helped her up to her room again. After Jane had fallen asleep, Elizabeth was left with her own thoughts and much to ponder. In one day her opinion of Mr Darcy had undergone quite a big change. She still found him prideful and conceited but she had to concede that where his opinion about her was concerned she might have gotten the wrong idea about him.

Their exchange earlier in the evening had made it very clear that he found her interesting. How different was his behaviour towards her compared to how he acted around Miss Bingley. Elizabeth had studied the two of them enough to not have any doubts of how he acted when he found a woman loathsome. And while he was all that was polite towards his hostess he tried to avoid her more than not, and had very little to say to all her inquiries. But when it came to his interactions with Elizabeth herself, he was always ready to jump in and give his opinions. And Elizabeth was sure now that he must enjoy it on some level.

When she fell asleep that night, she slept fitfully and was tormented by dreams of a certain gentleman's intense eyes fixed on her, and a husky voice directed at her this time as he said " _Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity... Elizabeth."_

She woke up with a start way to early but with no chance of going back to sleep as she felt tingly all over. Completely forgetting that she had vowed to get to know the man behind the mask before she left Netherfield, she was instead determined that she and Jane could not leave Mr Bingley's estate quickly enough. Mrs Bennet had other plans tho, and refused the carriage when they requested it. After begging Jane to ask Mr Bingley, it was decided the sisters should leave after service the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and reading!

A few small errors have been pointed out. Thanks for that. I'm fixing them as I go.

I'm promising to only use 100% regency appropriate language, but I'll do my best to stay away from word choices that'll take you out of the story.

Some of you have said you are curious to see where I will take this story and I must say, so am I :) I had some ideas that I have already scrapped as they did not feel natural, and I think in the end my characters will follow their own stubborn minds and there is little I can do about it. (But HEA is still guaranteed)

I also can not say for certain how long this story will be, but I've decided to aim for the length of a novella (30-60k words). I prefer to make my first story shorter and be sure to finish it, rather than aim for something long and get lost in too many twists and turns and take months between updates in the end. I know we all have lives but as a reader it's so frustrating to wait that long, so will try my best not to let that happen.

This chapter is a little longer than the first two and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 ** **Chapter 3****

The few times Elizabeth saw Mr Darcy that morning, he acted his original cold and aloof self. Gone was the challenging looks from last night. His face wore an unreadable mask just like at the assembly where they first met, and when they were at one time left by themselves in the library, he pretty much ignored her, and kept his eyes in his book and would not look at her after the briefest of greetings. Elizabeth thought she could not be bothered with such an infuriating and insufferable man and did the same.

But try as she might, she quickly grew tired of the book she had picked up. She let her thoughts escape to the man sitting in the armchair in front of her. Hadn't he claimed yesterday that he enjoyed intelligent conversation, and hinted that he thought she was a worthy opponent? Then why was he suddenly all clammed up?

She observed him over the edge of her book. He did not face her but instead his chair was turned off to the side so she was not directly in his line of vision. She had always thought him a handsome man. His profile was regal with a strong jawline, which fit his station in life. But this was contrasted by his hair that was slightly tousled and always a little out of place, something that made him seem more approachable and somehow younger. As he was reading now there was a slight concerned crease in his forehead, like he was pondering something important. She followed his line of vision to the book, held by elegant yet masculine hands, and she noticed that he was fidgeting with his signet ring – as if nervous.

After watching him for a while, she saw that something was missing. He had not turned a single page of his book during the entire duration of her observation. Maybe he was as bored with his reading material as she with hers. Or maybe he was distracted.

She realized the only way to find out was to engage with him, and if it vexed him that she did so, she could at least laugh at the ridiculousness of it. So she gathered her courage, and looked straight at him as she spoke.

"I think yesterday evening, Mr Darcy, you made a claim that I am not to be believed as I frequently say things that are not true."

She got his attention alright as his head bolted up as if being caught.

"But now it is my turn to say the same about you," she continued, "because did you not say that you are fond of conversation if it's of the intelligent kind, and if not, you prefer observation. But today I have noted that you prefer neither."

He took a deep breath as if gathering his thoughts before speaking.

"Do you find it odd that a man who claims he likes well-read people, should also like to read himself?"

"Not at all, but if reading is indeed what you are doing, I do find it curious how you have managed to figure out how to do it without turning any pages. Please do share, Mr Darcy."

He coloured and looked slightly annoyed and Elizabeth thought he was about to berate her for her observation of him. But as he looked up turning towards her and saw the mirth dancing in her eyes, he stopped himself, and whatever words he was about to utter never left his lips. Instead his mouth turned into something that Elizabeth thought was as much of a smile that she was ever going to get out of Mr Darcy as he finally spoke.

"You have proven – yet again – that you are more the observer than I am."

"If so I have also proven that I am more of the conversationalist, as I have most obviously taken part of both activities within the scope of a couple of minutes. But where does that leave you, Mr Darcy? It would seem, if going by the last half hour, you are not fond of conversation, nor observation, nor reading – but staring at words in a book you have no interest in, is your favourite past time. I do not know if that should do more injury to your own vanity or mine. It's hardly a befitting activity for a man of the world, but I can not take any pleasure in what it says about the desirability of my own company. It seems, Mr Darcy, that you have wounded my pride yet again."

Even though she was obviously jesting, it was clear she was referring to the comment she made last night about Darcy calling her 'not handsome enough' and he thought he must seize this opportunity to do the right thing. He was a gentleman after all.

"You must allow me to apologize for the unkind words I said the first night we met, Miss Bennet. I only wanted Bingley off my back and uttered the most ridiculous thing I could think of to make him go away. It was not only unpardonable to say what I did within your hearing, but also wholly untrue. Any man who claims you as merely tolerable would be blind or ignorant, or both."

"So which is it?"

"Which what..?"

"Are you blind or ignorant? Because I do think you fit the description of a man who made just such a claim."

Darcy looked completely stunned and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Elizabeth took pity on him and broke into a wide smile.

"Now it is I who need to apologize, Mr Darcy" she said with a laugh. "It seems l can't keep my own jokes at other peoples expense in check. So after showing my own despicable behaviour, there is nothing for it than to accept your apology. You are forgiven, Mr Darcy."

Her bright smile was too contagious and Darcy could not help but let the corners of his mouth twitch. Thoughts of how bewitching the woman in front of him was, made themselves known yet again.

"For shame, Mr Darcy. Where have you kept that smile hidden? I did not know you had the capability," she quipped, which only made him smile wider.

Miss Elizabeth was certainly not like any other young lady he had had he pleasure of encountering and he felt the danger of spending so much time with her. Had he not come into the library to find some solace away from her enchanting ways? Only to find her already seated with a book when it was too late for him to turn around and walk out the way he came.

Sitting now in her presence enjoying her unaffected manners felt like a balm to his soul. The summer had been a brutal wake up call for him where his sister Georgiana was concerned, and he still did not know how to deal with the fact that his sister was almost grown up, and that he had not taken the necessary steps to protect her from the dangers of this world, not taught her how to spot them.

He had been gloomy and cast down since then, and this was the first time he felt alive again. What harm was there in enjoying this moment a little while longer? Miss Elizabeth was an intelligent woman and would know the difference in their station meant that he would not seriously consider her as anything but an acquaintance, perhaps even a friend. She would never assume anything that could never be. No, he would be safe with her. As long as he did not let her atrocious mother get wind of any hint of his interest, it would be alright for him to spend time with her.

"You really should smile more often. Unless of course your goal is to scare most of the people around you into silence." Elizabeth became serious for a second as she pondered what she was saying. "Which, come to think of it, is very likely what you have been doing. And if so, you should probably keep that stern mask of yours in place. It is much more likely to keep people at bay."

"Yet, somehow it has not scared you, Miss Elizabeth."

"No, you have found me out. My courage always rises with any attempt to intimidate me. Which is why I might seem extraordinarily courageous to you – because it's not for lack of trying on your part."

"Do you really find me so frightful as that?"

"Indeed I do, Sir," said Elizabeth and her laugh was back.

But as she looked at him, she noticed he seemed more in earnest, like he actually wanted to know, so she amended her statement.

"...or rather, I did. As I mentioned yesterday evening, I do enjoy the study of characters, and I thought I had you figured out in almost an instant. But since coming here to Netherfield I have been humbled in my notion that I'm always correct in my assessment. I think, Mr Darcy, that there is more to you than what meets the eye after a few brief meetings."

As she spoke, he was leaning forward in his chair, listening intently. "So is that to say that your opinion of me has improved after our first meeting?"

"I do not think my opinion of you could go in any other direction after that disastrous statement at the assembly." She smiled to take the sting out of her words as he looked a little chastised. "You apologizing was certainly a surprise, one I did not expect. Realizing that you are capable of smiling was equally astounding. I think maybe I should just stop being surprised at what you do, and admit that I do not know you at all, and that I should not arrive at any conclusions until I do."

She suddenly coloured realizing what she had inadvertently said and stammered out "Not to say that I will ever get to know you properly. Being thrown together like this for several days is certainly something that is out of the ordinary, and I find it unlikely we will spend much time in each others company in the future, seeing as we move in quite different circles."

The last was said in a more cheerful tone, as to make light of the fact that she was probably correct and would most likely not have an opportunity to sit with him like this again. Somehow the feeling did not come as easily as it would have a few days ago. Oh, how quickly things changed, and how much easier it was when she only thought of Mr Darcy as one of the most unpleasant men of her acquaintance.

Darcy had watched her face as she described how she viewed his character, and he noticed her unease as she accidentally touched on the subject of getting to know him better in the future, and how she withdrew as she corrected the faux-pas. He realized that he did not like the latter, and that he wanted to ease her embarrassment at the former. It was rare that he had such an intimate tête-à-tête with a woman who openly shared her views of him. Come to think of it, he had probably never been in a situation like this before, and he didn't want it to end. It was one of the things that made Miss Elizabeth so special. She could make him feel happy, vulnerable, protective and an intense need for more, all in a matter of just a few minutes.

He knew he had to be careful and not show any regard as to not give her false hopes, but he also did not want her to feel uneasy over their conversation just when they had found some common ground.

"We may not know the same people in town Miss Elizabeth, but a persons station does not decide their desirability as a conversation partner. I have not regretted getting to know you better here at Netherfield and am glad that I have given you a different perception of myself than what I initially did. I do not know how many opportunities we will have to get to know one another better, but anyone who could claim you as a friend I think can call themselves lucky."

Elizabeth blushed profusely at the compliment. She was not much for flatter. However this did not feel like empty praise, but rather as his honest opinion. "If your goal is to change my initial ill opinion of you, Mr Darcy, you are doing a mighty fine job of it." She looked at him intently, and suddenly he felt like he wanted to unburden himself to her, make her understand why he had behaved the way he did.

"I..." he began, and then went silent as he gathered his thoughts. She waited patiently. "The first evening when we met at the assembly I was in an unusually bad mood. Earlier this summer I had to deal with something very unpleasant and difficult relating to an old friend of the family, and I was handling the aftermath of that up until I arrived here in Hertfordshire."

As he said this there was such distress visible on his face that Elizabeth was in no doubt how serious of an issue it must have been. She let him continue.

"I had just arrived earlier that day, and was in great need of some quiet time away from town, away from untrustworthy people, with only my good friend Charles who I know I can be myself with. Meeting new people was the last thing I needed and I would have stayed back if it wasn't because I knew I would have taken away the pleasure of attending from Miss Bingley as well."

Elizabeth understood what he was not saying directly. Attending the assembly was apparently the lesser of two evils when compared to staying home with Miss Caroline Bingley.

"I should not have gone anyway. Sometimes I even question if I should have come to Hertfordshire at all. I have a sister in town, more than 10 years my junior. You have heard her mentioned by Bingley's sisters on several occasions. I'm thinking maybe it was wrong of me to leave her behind... I'm thinking even now that maybe I should return."

He said this in a voice full of sorrow and self-doubt. Thinking about his sister and how that blasted incident with Wickham had broken her heart and made her not trust anyone or even herself was hard to bear. But the torment he felt also came from another quarter. To seriously contemplate returning; leaving Hertfordshire and Miss Elizabeth behind – perhaps forever – was causing him more pain than he was willing to admit. He knew it was what he needed to do sooner or later, but the emptiness he felt was almost palpable.

How had he gone from admiring her to feeling bereft at the thought of not seeing her again, in a few short weeks?

Elizabeth had a similar experience, to a lesser extent, but still realizing that she was far from indifferent to his leaving. She loved the town where she had grown up as well as its people, but she had to admit there was a lack of well-read conversation partners; people who really challenged her. Her father did of course, as they were both fond of reading and debating the merits of this book or that. Her dear friend Charlotte also questioned her views quite frequently, and was not one to back down from an argument just to let Elizabeth have her way. But was there anyone else? Jane did not always agree with Elizabeth, especially when she was being critical towards someone, but her darling sister could hardly be described as challenging.

Mr Darcy had arrived and behaved in a most confusing manner, disagreeing with her and throwing her off balance. She had believed that he disliked her, and she was absolutely certain that she felt the same about him. But that had changed somehow and now she felt regret hearing him talking about going. How had it come to this? She should really leave the library. They had been there together for far too long. But she could not get up and leave, now that he had just revealed a painful part of his life.

She walked over and reached out a hand, placing it gently on the sleeve of his arm, making him look up at her. "I hope that whatever the unpleasantness you had to deal with this summer, that your family is on it's way to healing now. If your sister needs you in town more than Mr Bingley needs you here, it is probably the right thing to do to return to her. If you do decide to stay, know that you have a friend in me should you need one."

She gave his arm a light squeeze and was about to excuse herself when she felt his free hand suddenly cover hers on his sleeve. The warmth of his hand on hers, skin against skin, sent a thrill through Elizabeth and she let out a small involuntarily gasp.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth," he said as he regarded her softly, although, she noticed, his eyes were an uncommonly piercing blue. It was like he was willing her to understand something, though she was not sure she knew what. Maybe he didn't know either.

Foot steps could be heard in the hallway and Elizabeth snapped her hand back, gave a quick curtsey and mumbled that she had to see to Jane, before she rushed out of the library.


End file.
